


Avalon Character list

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Just a list of the original characters who appear in the Avalon AU. Not  actually anything special to read here; pretty much just for my own quick reference.





	

**Character:** Relevance to the 'verse

**Bluenote:** A sparklinghood friend of Jazz's. Stockpile's second creation. A member of Jazz and Soundwave's band. Woodwind's brother.  
**Cable:** Prowl's middle brother. An interior designer.  
**Crossfire:** Prowl's younger sister, created three deca-cycles after him. Quickfoot's second creation. A security officer in Koan before the war. Bondmate to Meltdown. Bluestreak's creator.  
**Dasher:** A medic who ran a free clinic in Koan before the war. Bluestreak's creator. Crossfire and Bluestreak's protector after they ran away from Meltdown.  
**Emdee** : An Autobot medic. Ratchet's second in command in the medbay before being transferred to Elita-1's command. Shatter's primary companion after his creation.  
**Gravity:** An Autobot Sniper. Springer's bondmate. One of the femmes on Elita-1's reconstruction team.  
**Hollowspark:** The mech who lived in the same Koan slum as Soundwave. Soundwave's abuser and rapist while he was living on the streets.  
**Meltdown:** A Decepticon interrogator. Crossfire's bondmate. Bluestreak's abuser.  
**Nectar:** A confectioner, Hound's friend, becomes supply master at Autobot base in Gygax.   
**Patchwork:** Soundwave's Creator, who was killed in a traffic accident when Soundwave was eight meta-cycles old. A singer and composer.  
**Quickfoot:** Prowl, Crossfire, Cable, Spanner, Stripe and Solid's creator. A business consultant.  
**Requiem:** Jazz's older brother. An energon plant supervisor in Koan.  
**Shatter:** A Seeker who was created to be a weapon by the Decepticons. Adopted by Bluestreak and Sunstreaker when he was five meta-cycles old. A civilian sharpshooter and marine biologist. Static's older brother  
**Solid:** Stripe's twin. One of Prowl's youngest brothers. An artist.  
**Spanner:** Prowl's oldest younger brother. An architect.  
**Static:** Bluestreak and Sunstreaker's creation. Shatter's younger sister.  
**Stockpile** Woodwind and Bluenote's creator. A wealthy businessmech who runs a successful trading company. Symphony's best friend.  
**Stripe:** Solid's twin. One of Prowl's youngest brothers. An artist.  
**Symphony:** Jazz and Requiem's creator. A composer. Tempi's bondmate. Stockpile's best friend.  
**Tempi:** Jazz and Requiem's creator. A concert singer. Symphony's bondmate.  
**Tripwire:** A frontline warrior. Sunstreaker's best friend.  
**Woodwind:** A sparklinghood friend of Jazz's. Stockpile's first creation. A member of Jazz and Soundwave's band. Bluenote's brother.


End file.
